fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
The many adventures of Kokujin Hime-Chan!
The many adventures of Kokujin Hime-chan! (コクジン姫ちゃんの多くの冒険! Kokujin Hime-chan no ōku no bōken!) is a fanon Japanese magical girl anime series. The Saban dub names this "Harley's adventures". Synopsis ''The many adventures of Kokujin Hime-Chan! episodes''.'' ''An innocent girl who never did anything wrong is in trouble!? The story about Kokujin Hime and her friends defending people from their enemies is about to begin! I'm Kokujin Hime! I'm just a normal girl who loves adventure and fashion! Whenever I feel down, I like to take a walk in the park and sing♪ However it was... "Please help me ~BiBi!" ...interrupted by... Bibury?! Oh my gosh... This is so confusing!! Hang on, this can't be right! Bibury is now a fairy... there have been a lot of mysterious incidents in town...! And the culprit is a girl named Cure Whip!? She's looking for a type of energy that resides in people called "Kirakiraru". and to do that, they have to get someone's energy out, which puts the victim into a death-like coma!! Of course, I won't let this happen to me and my fairy friend. Because it'll be so important for me to live. So here I am, saying that I deserve to live! So when I shout from the heart to help others... "I have superpowers now!?" Well, if that is the case! I, Kokujin Hime, will protect people whose hearts are filled with innocence and love! Characters * is a cheerful girl who loves fashion and adventures. When she gets excited or happy, she sings and twirls around. She believes in the innocence of people's hearts and would do anything to stop the cures. In the English dub, she is called Harley Kokujin. * is a hard-working girl. She controls the power of life and she is also represented by flowers. Felice is quite mature, yet can be cheerful and sweet at times. In the English dub, she is called Warrior Flower. * is a slightly selfish and vain girl. Regina is also playful and tries to haul Hime around and make her play. Regina harnesses the power of fire and light, often combining her powers together to create a dragon. She retains her name in the dub. * is a cat-like fairy who was cursed by Cure Macaron to stay in her human form, but Shamour doesn't really mind. Shamour is very serious and somewhat stern but patient. She also sometimes says English words in place of some Japanese words. When Shamour enters a room full of people, she says "Gokigenyo, everyone." In the English dub, she is named Madame Shannon. * is Kaoru's sister and a second-year middle school student. Michiru is a fun-loving, kind and soft person who can get shy at times. After meeting Hime, she becomes more bold and confident. Michiru controls the power of the Moon. Her catchphrase is "Sugoi!" (すごい！ Sugoi!) In the English dub, she is called Millie Kennedy. * is Michiru's sister and a second-year middle school student. Kaoru is intelligent and can get very serious at times. After meeting Hime, she softens up and begins to have fun, often playing chess with Regina. Like how Michiru uses the power of the Moon, Kaoru uses the power of the Wind. In the English dub, she is called Katrina Kennedy. * is a smart and kind teen who was once a baby-like fairy. Ai often recalls her childhood and remembers Mana Aida, but doesn't really mention her. Her main attacking method is launching a purple heart-shaped ray of light while using her incantation "Kyupirappa!". In the English dub, she is called Dina once more. * is a girl who was a Labyrinth member in the past. She is introduced in episode 9, where she saves the girls from Cure Macaron and Parfait. Eas is very stubborn and had a great part of pride, refusing to admit defeat to her partners or let them help her. However, after meeting Hime, she becomes less stubborn and more friendly towards the other girls. In the English dub, she is simply called East. Fairies * is a fairy who was once a human girl. Bibury often combines an elegant aesthetic with a rude attitude, which is possibly the reason why she was turned into a fairy by Cure Whip. She now ends her sentences with "~BiBi". In the English dub, she is called Billie. * is a fairy who was an idol and a princess, but her world was destroyed by the cures. Miku is trapped in a monitor, but she can occasionally leave her prison for an hour. She gets killed in episode 38 when Cure Custard literally pulls the plug on her. She ends her sentences with "~miku". She also retains her name in the English dub. Villains * is the first villain who is based off shortcakes and rabbits. She is the definition of pure evil, cruelty, and meanness. She often attacks the girls. In the English dub, she is called Glitter Shortcake. * is the second villain who is based off pudding and squirrels. While being vile and mean-spirited, she is very smart. In the English dub, she is called Glitter Pudding. * is the third villain who is based off ice cream and lions. She is brutal and very rude and is prone to often hitting people. Gelato gets purified in episode 25. In the English dub, she is called Glitter Ice. * is the fifth villain who is based off macarons and cats. She is rather selfish and above everyone else. She defects the cures in episode 23 alongside Cure Chocolat. In the English dub, she is called Glitter Meringue. * is the fifth villain who is based off chocolate and dogs. She is lustful and a very cruel character. She defects the cures in episode 23 and starts a relationship with Hime in episode 24. In the English dub, she is called Glitter Chocolate. * is the sixth villain who is based off parfaits and pegasi. She is sarcastic, slightly charming and stylish. In the English dub, she is called Glitter Parfait. * is the leader of the Cures. She is first introduced in episode 14, where she refuses to make peace with Hime and her friends. In the English dub, she is called Glitter Candle. Differences Between TMAOKHC and ''Harley's adventures ''/Adaptations to English audiences *The names of the Heroes and Cures are "Americanized" and Bibury's name is changed as well. *Most, if not all of the music in the dub, is restored. *The Ancient Sakura Tree has been renamed as The Tree of Love and Hoshimenku Town has been renamed as Harper Town. *The transformation phrased is changed to "(Let's do it!) Glitter Pad, Transform Us!" Unlike "The many adventures of Kokujin Hime-Chan!", they also talk during the transformation. *Fairies have been renamed 'Pixies' in the dub. *The KIRAKIRA Patisserie has been renamed the 'Sparkle Bakery'. *The Cures are now called the 'Sweet Glitter Force.' *Various signs, letters, or anything featuring Japanese text is either replaced with English sentences and phrases or completely removed. *Hime and Chocolat's relationship is mostly censored. In the dub, they call themselves friends. Also, any content with the two showing any loving affection is heavily changed. Category:The many adventures of Kokujin Hime-Chan! Category:Series Category:Spin-Off Category:Fan Series Category:English Dubs